Procurando Emo
by Domino Nutels
Summary: Imagine um adolescente emo numa família problemática. Imaginou? Agora multiplique essa desgraça por 10... Pronto, pois assim é a família Uchiha. •possível yaoi• •uma comédia nonsense baseada no filme Procurando Nemo•
1. Preview

- Tá legal, vamos tentar outra vez... Tobi, você vai ficar aqui e não vai assustar ninguém. Eu vou tentar pegar alguma informação. Entendeu?

- Aham.

- Tem certeza?

- Aham.

- ...

- ...

- Você não lembra de nada que eu disse né?

- Não, de nenhuma palavra!

- Ok... Fica me esperando aqui...

_-passa um carro-_

- Aaah! Eeei!

_-carro pára-_

- Olá. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Ah, oi. Eu sou Itachi. O meu amigo e eu estamos tentando encont-

_-Tobi aparece com uma bazuca na mão-_

- Mãos pro alto!

- AHH!

_-carro vai embora cantando pneu-_

- Ai ai. Ele corre tão rápido, não é Itachi-san?!

- ...

- Itachi-san?

- ...

- O que houve?

- Se-seu imbe-becil...

.

**O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O**

**.**

**ATENÇÃO!** Qualquer semelhança desta fic com o filme Procurando Nemo da Pixar Animation Studios não passa de uma _mera_ coincidência.


	2. Parte 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Disclaimer2:** Procurando Nemo também não me pertence.

**N/A:** Olá minna õ/

Wee :B

Lembrem-se de que a chave para uma fic ser divertida, é você imaginar cada ação dos personagens :D

* * *

**-**

**Procurando Emo. - Parte 1**

**-**

* * *

_Uchiha Papis- Puxa... Puxa...!_

_Uchiha Mamis- Ta, meu amor. Eu já entendi, a nossa casa é maravilhosa!_

_U. P.- É minha linda! Quando você disse que queria uma mansão não pensava que ia ser uma tão grande né? Anh? –vai até o jardim e respira fundo- Pois é :3 Tem bastante oxigênio puro aqui. Sou um Macho com M maiúsculo ou não sou? O.Ó_

_U.M.- É sim, com M maiúsculo. –indo para dentro da casa-_

_U.P.- Você não ta com cara de quem gostou :O –acompanhando-_

_U.M.- Não não! Eu gosto! Juro que gostei. Agora amorzinho, eu sei que o centro é bem localizado e tem ótimas escolas, mas será que a gente precisa de tanto espaço? –chega a um quarto-_

_U.P.- Mas minha linda! Pense nas crianças! Elas merecem o melhor da vida!! –gritando-_

_U.M.- Shii... Você vai acordar os meninos o.Ó_

_U.P.- Oops :x An apple 8D _(1)

_U.M.- Olhe :3 Os nossos anjinhos estão sonhando... É melhor a gente sair daqui pra não acordá-los._

_U.P- Ta bem. –vão para o quarto deles- ..._

_U.M.- Que é?_

_U.P.- O primeiro encontro lembra?_

_U.M.- Eu tento não lembrar ¬¬_

_U.P.- Vem cá minha sereia 8D_

_U.M.- Nem o.Ó Sai pra lá, sai pra lá! – corre pro corredor- ..._

_U.P.- Vem c- ..._

_Assaltante- Mãos pro alto e não se bula! Ò-Ó_

_-o casal levanta as mãos-_

_Assaltante- Muito bem! Agora passa ar jóia tudo è.é_

_U.M.- Mas nós estamos de mudança ó.ò Aqui só tem as camas mesmo!_

_U.P.- Isso, isso ç.Ç_

_Assaltante- Se não tem grana então eu tenho que matar O.Ó –Pei! Pei! Onomatopéia equivalente a dois tiros :P-_

**O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O**

Sasuke- Ta na hora da escola! HORA DA ESCOLA! /õ/ -gritando e pulando- ANDA, LEVANTA ANIKI!

Itachi- Ai... Me da mais cinco minutos... –resmungando-

Sasuke- ENTÃO FIQUE EM SILENCIO! CINCO MINUTOS /õ/ -dancando e cantando-

Itachi- Mereço ¬/\¬ Já escovou os dentes? Já comeu? Já tomou banho?

Sasuke- Já!! /õ/

Itachi- Então fique em silencio cinco minutos... :p –se deita de novo-

Sasuke- Aniki ç.Ç WAAAAAAH! –sai correndo-

Itachi- Ai meu Deus... Dai-me força, paciência e perseverança para eu ir até o final desta luta... –se levanta da cama e vai até o banheiro- Sasuke... Abre essa porta.

Sasuke- NÃO! Ç.ç

Itachi- Sasuke, aquele seu mIguXuu do colégio deve ta te esperando.

Sasuke- -abre a porta- ...

Itachi- Já disse pra você parar de cortar os pulsos ¬/-\¬

Sasuke- .-. ...

Itachi- Vamo logo...

-vão até a porta da casa-

Itachi- A gente abre aporta, olha de um lado para o outro... –abre a porta, olha de um lado para o outro- Bota um pé pro lado de fora –bota pé pro lado de fora- e... SE JOGA NO CHÃO! /õ/ -se joga no chão XD-

Sasuke- o-o'

Itachi- Agora você se levanta –se levanta- e vai pro colégio 8D Faça isso todos os dias quando for pro colégio! ò/.\Ó

Sasuke- Ta bem ô-õ' _"o aniki ta ficando cada vez mais louco XD"_

Itachi- Muito bem u/-\u Agora vamos...

**O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O**

Itachi- Pronto. Chegamos, cadê o seu novo professor Sasuke?

Sasuke- Não sei ô.õ

Deidara- SASUKEE! /õ/

Sasuke- DEIDARAA! \õ\

-se abraçam-

Sasuke e Deidara- mIguXxoO! n.\) –franja emo-

Itachi- _"Mereço ./\.' ..."_ Ahn... Deidara.

Deidara- Un? o.\)

Itachi- Qual é o nome do teu professor?

Deidara- Do meu professor? Que agora é meu e do Sasuke /õ/?

Itachi- É ¬/-\¬

Deidara- Iruka-sensei n.\)/

Itachi- Obrigado ¬/.\¬

Deidara- De nada n3\)

-Itachi se senta em um banquinho para esperar o tal Iruka-sensei-

Itachi- ...

Anko- Iih 8D Olha só quem saiu de dentro de casa!

Hiashi- O grande Uchiha Itachi :P Cadê a sua síndrome do pânico?

Gai- YO Ò.Ó!

Itachi- Olá Anko... Hyuuga... Gai-san u/.\u

Anko- Cadê aquele seu irmãozinho emo? XD

Itachi- Cadê aquela sua filhinha perdedora?

Anko- _"Idiota ¬¬"_ Haha n.n

Itachi- u/.\u

Sasuke- ANIKIIII!

Itachi- _"Ai meu Deus ¬/-\¬"_ Quê...?

Sasuke- Sasori-senpai chamou o Deidara pra brincar com ele dentro da caverna / Posso ficar aqui com o aniki? °3°

Itachi- Faça o que achar melhor.

Neji- Olha se não são os Uchihas encubados...

Itachi- Neji-kun.

Sasuke- Olá Neji!

Neji- Não falo com perdedores u.u

Itachi- _"Hyuuga idota ¬/-\¬"_ Olha! ALI NÃO É O DOUGGI DO MCFLY?! O/.\O!

Neji- Cadê?!

Itachi- Haha! OWNED OTÁRIO! Ò/.\Ò

Neji- …

Itachi- u/.\u

Neji- VOCÊ VAI VER! –sai correndo-

Sasuke- Aniki é tão sugoi °0° -tique na mão igual o do Shuichi de Gravitation quando encontra o Ryuichi-

Iruka- Olá minna 8D

Alunos- WEE! Iruka-sensei! \õõõõõõõõõõ/ (Brenda- Credo, quantas cabeças e-e)

Iruka- Todo mundo pra sala! Hoje nós vamos ver o sistema reprodutor! 8D

Alunos- WEE ;9

Sasuke- WEEh! \õ/ Posso ir aniki?

Itachi– Claro que pode ¬/.\¬ Não é a sua aula?

Sasuke- É °-°

Itachi- Então por que fez a pergunta?

Sasuke- Pra ser idiota...?

Itachi- Isso mesmo... Agora entre na sala e vá fazer novos amigos. :P

Sasuke- Mas só o Deidara é meu amigo! Ç.ç Só ele me entende!

Itachi- Mas o Deidara não esta aqui, ele achou um novo "amiguinho" e foi "brincar" de cavalinho com ele. u/.\u

Sasuke- WAAH! –sai correndo pro meio de rua-

Iruka- Com licença, eu posso ajudar? :D

Itachi- Você quer um emo?

Iruka- Não ô.õ

Itachi- Então não ajuda em nada.

Iruka- ¬¬

Itachi- Sasuke! –vai atrás dele- Sai do meio da rua garoto!

Sai- -aparece do nada- Eu? :)

Sasuke- NÃO! AGORA MINHA VIDA NÃO TEM MAIS SENTIDO! VOU FICAR AQUI PARA UM CARRO ME ATROPELAR!

Itachi – Isso tudo só porque o Deidara foi transar com o Sasori?

Sasuke- QUEÊ?! ELE FOI TRANSAR COM O SASORI?!

Itachi -...

Sasuke- WAAh! –se joga no meio do asfalto-

Itachi- Sai daí menino, ja já passa um carro ai e me mata.

Sai- Ahn? :D

Sasuke- NÃO!

_(BI BIII! – Onomatopéia equivalente a uma buzina 8D)_

Sasuke- Ahn? Ç.ç

-carro pára cantando pneu-

??1- Rápido! Rápido! Pega ele! °3°/

??2- É pra já :P

-interrogação interrogação interrogação dois corre para fora do carro enquanto interrogação interrogação interrogação um fica dentro do carro junto com mais outras interrogações interrogações interrogações outros números-

Sasuke- Ahn?

??2- -pega Sasuke, corre pra dentro do carro das interrogações interrogações interrogações e vão embora-

Itachi- O/.\O!

Iruka- o.õ

Itachi- O/.\O!

Iruka- Você não vai atrás do seu irmão? Ô.õ

Itachi- Eu deveria fazer isso?

Iruka- Deveria o.õ

Itachi- Pois bem... EI! PAREM AI SEUS INTERROÇAÇÕES INTERROÇAÇÕES INTERROGAÇÕES! ESSE EMO AI É MEU! –corre atrás do carro-

Fan girls- Nani...? Uchihacest?! Oh my God \°3°/

Itachi- -pára de correr e olha pra trás- Ahn? ... VIXE! DE ONDE ELAS PRECERAM?! O/.\O

Fangirls- Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi °-° -correm atrás- Wee! UCHIHACEST!

Itachi- Deus?! i/.\i Onde você está? Ajude-me! –continua correndo-

Fangirls- YAOI! °3° -todas param-

Itachi- -pára também- o/.\o?

Fangirls- -caem todas no chão- x.x

Itachi- Obrigado, Deus i/-\i –volta a correr-

Raito e Misa- Hihihi :x

* * *

**N/A: **(1) Oops, an apple! – Gente, só quem fez o TN 1 no CCAA vai entender ;p

Viva Kira! \õ/ -espancam Brenda- x.ò

O mundo me sacrifica só pq eu gosto do Raito Ç.ç/

Vou me unir à causa do Sasuke! –franja emo-

...

Muito bem 8D

Sinto dizer, mas não to podendo responder as reviews de vcs agora /

Juro que na próxima parte da fic eu respondo :D

Desculpa mesmo! São desculpas do fundo do meu coraçãozinho :)

Um xêro na bunda de todas \õ/

Raito- Isso foi nojento o.o'

Brenda- Raito \°3°/ -tijolada do além- x.i


	3. Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e Procurando Nemo não me pertencem blá blá blá etc, etc viva todo mundo u.u

**N/A:** Yo minna :D

Estamos aqui com mais uma parte de Procurando Emo n.n

Platéia- Weeh! \õ/

Brenda- Chega de enrolation e vamos a fic! õ//

* * *

**-**

"_Fan girls- Nani...? Uchihacest?! Oh my God \°3°/_

_Itachi- -pára de correr e olha pra trás- Ahn? ... VIXE! DE ONDE ELAS PRECERAM?! O/.\O_

_Fangirls- Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi °-° -correm atrás- Wee! UCHIHACEST!_

_Então Itachi recebeu uma ajuda divina de Kira-sama °-°~ -tijolada-"_

_-_

**Procurando Emo. –Parte 2**

**-**

Itachi- Ai, obrigado Deus! –volta a correr atrás do carro das interrogações interrogações interrogações- Hei parem ai!

???4- Ah! Cala a boca! –mostra o dedo do meio-

???3- -puxa interrogação interrogação interrogação quatro pra dentro do carro- Ta doido?! Pode passar um carro e levar a sua cabeça de merda junto com ele!

???4- Oops :x

???2, ???1, ???3- Que foi agora? ¬¬

???4- Deixei a minha cueca cair :x

???2, ???1, ???3- ...

???4- e-e

???1- Isso é o cúmulo... Como você deixou a sua cueca cair?!

???4- Ela tava na minha mão 8D

???2- E por que diabos a sua cueca tava na mão?

???4- Aaahn... Não sei, acho que fui coçar o rego e ela saiu e.e'

???1 ???2 ???3- ...

Enquanto isso... No meio da estrada...!

Itachi- Uma cueca? O/.\o Porquê diabos uma pessoa estaria com uma cueca na mão? –pega a cueca- Eco x/.\x ... Ahn? o/.\o Olha tem um nome escrito no cós!

Itachi tenta ler o que tem escrito, mas não esta enxergando, será que há algo de errado com a sua visão? ¬¬

Itachi- Droga! Mas que merda! Ei você! Ó/-\Ò

Você- Eu? o.o

Itachi- Seu nome é Você? Õ/.\ô?

Você- É sim u.u Algum problema?

Itachi- Claro que não e/.\e

Pasquale- -aparece do nada- "Claro" é um adjunto adnominal de afirmação, portanto ao usar essa expressão junto ao "não" é gramaticalmente errado u.u

Itachi- De onde você apareceu?! O/.\O

Pasquale- 8D – desaparece de novo-

Itachi- Que cara mais estranho o/-\õ ... Você?

Você- Oi?

Itachi- Será que dá pra você ler isso pra mim?

Você- Não, eu nem te conheço :P –sai correndo-

Itachi- ...

E agora, o que será do Itachi? Coitadinho! Roubaram o seu irmão e ninguém quer ajudá-lo o-o...

Itachi- Pessoas idiotas...

_(BIBIIIIIIIIIIII!)_ (Onomatopéia equivalente a buzina de um carro)

Alguém- Sai do meio!!

Itachi- o/.\o ... ./\. ... AAAAAAAAAAH! –carro atropela-

Alguém- -sai do carro- Hei senhor... Senhor?! –chacoalha Itachi-

Itachi- Ouch x/.\x

Alguém- Oh, graças a Kami-sama o senhor está vivo! Tobi pensou que tinha te matado x.o

Itachi- Ai... Será que você já pode me soltar?

Tobi- Ah, claro x.n –solta- Aaahn, o que você estava fazendo no meio da estrada?

Itachi- É... É que levaram o meu único parente para longe de mim. E eu queria trazê-lo de volta.

Tobi- Tobi pode ajudar?

Itachi- Você viu um volvo prat- quer dizer, um audi preto? _"Preciso parar de ler aquele livro... ./\."_

Tobi- Tobi viu! Mas passou faz muito tempo do outro lado da pista...

Itachi- É essa mesmo! Para onde ele foi?!

Tobi- Foi pra lá –aponta- Vem comigo!

Itachi- Obrigado cara! Obrigado!

Tobi- Não há de que 8D

_Mil léguas depois..._

Itachi- Água... água... –rastejando no chão-

Tobi- Itachi-san, vamos levante!

Alguém- Oi.

Itachi e Tobi- X.Ò Ó/.\Ò!

Alguém- Meu nome é Kisame. –estende a mão para cumprimentar-

Itachi e Tobi- ...

Kisame- Quê que é? Isso tudo só por que eu sou azul?!

Itachi- Não, não! Azul é uma cor belíssima! AMO azul e/-\e

_Musica de realização_

Kisame- Você realmente acha azul uma cor bonita? °-°

Itachi- Sim e/.\e

Kisame- Então o que acha de vir comigo numa festa que vai ser bem legal?

Itachi- NÃO! ...Não, nós estamos indo para um outro lugar.

Tobi- Tobi adooora festas \x.n/

Kizame- Então está decidido! Vocês vão para a nossa reuniãozinha... è.é

Tobi- Weeeh! \x.n/

Itachi- i/-\i~

* * *

**N/A:** Minna! Me perdoem! Eu fiquei de castigo, não pude entrar na Net ç-ç

Mas eu voltei pra vocês °3° -tijolada-

Espero que não fiquem com muita raiva :x


End file.
